


Los tonos del verde

by purpleraxn



Category: Perdona nuestros pecados (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraxn/pseuds/purpleraxn
Summary: Bárbara aprende algo para conectarse aún más con Mercedes.
Kudos: 1





	Los tonos del verde

Como si fuera un día igual a otro, luego de desayunar se había dedicado a releer los apuntes y entre ir y venir había buscado sus abrigos antes de salir del pequeño departamento. Como si fuera un día igual a otro había tomado el bus hasta la universidad, perdiéndose entre letras que el cansancio de la noche anterior no le había permitido hilar para dar una oración con algo de coherencia. Jugando con la correa de su bolso y leyendo una y otra vez varia fechas, se había pasado una parada y salió desparramada hasta el conductor cuando se percató de ello. Sus pasos se dibujaban rápidos y esporádicos en la acera antes de ser borrados por los pasos de otras personas. Su cabello rebotaba a medida que se acercaba al edificio y suspiró al poner los pies en la acera frente al lugar, sosteniendo el bolso con fuerza antes de entrar. Llegaba justo antes de que empezara la clase pero el ir y venir de estudiantes era molesto para sus pies apresurados.

Como si fuera un día igual a otro, las palabras de la profesora de teoría de la historia la tenían al borde del sueño cuando la hora terminó. Era miércoles y ella sentía como si toda la semana la hubiera cruzado por encima como una gran aplanadora de tierra. Algunos se quedaron en la sala al igual que ella, repasando los apuntes de historia europea. Tenía una hora libre hasta la próxima clase. Y ya con la concentración algo ida, se puso de pie para luego marcharse. Algo dulce tal vez le levantara un poco el ánimo y alejara la ansiedad del parcial que tendría luego de la hora de descanso.

La cafetería era un aglomerado de gente que iba y venía, algunos con ojeras, otros aún dormidos, uno que otro impaciente que golpeaba los apuntes contra el muslo mientras esperaba en la fila. La época de parciales los convertía a todos en zombis, de eso estaba segura. Rebuscó una mesa vacía y se sentó, esperando a que dejaran respirar a las muchachas que atendían mientras que se frotaba las sienes. No había descansado aunque hubiera dormido más de lo que normalmente dormía. Pestañeó varias veces y miró en derredor: muchos con la cabeza metida en los ordenadores, otros con apuntes, una chica dormitando en una esquina. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios y se cubrió la boca al bostezar. Toda su atención se detuvo cuando chocó con una mirada verduzca que estaba sobre ella. Las mejillas de la joven se pusieron rojas y volteó rápidamente el rostro, provocando que elevara la ceja en pregunta.

  * Hola, Bárbara – el beso fue plantado en su coronilla y se giró hacia Elsa que se sentaba junto a ella.
  * Buenos días… ¿Cómo estás tan fresca?
  * No leí nada y ya ves que voy llegando tarde – se encogió de hombros y dejó su bolsa sobre la mesa. – ¿Cómo estás?
  * Bien, gracias. No te preocupes que no te perdiste de nada – le sonrió y miró hacia la cola que ya había disminuido – ¿Quieres un café?
  * No pensaba hacerlo, chiquilla – hizo reír a la morena y se quitó el abrigo que llevaba encima –. Uno con tres de azúcar por favor – le sonrió la rubia mientras sacaba sus propios apuntes.



Entre comentarios sobre la tarde-noche del día anterior y el retraso de Elsa, el tiempo fue pasando hasta que se encontraron de cara a los últimos diez minutos antes del ingreso a la sala nuevamente. La rubia le contó sobre su nuevo pretendiente mientras dejaban la cafetería pero un par de cristales volvieron a fijarse en ella desde la lejanía y eso le hizo perder el hilo de comprensión en las palabras de la muchacha que la acompañaba. El mismo rubor cubrió el par de mejillas de aquella que tenía un libro en la mano y alcanzó a sonreírle antes de cruzar la puerta, más en cambio no supo si tuvo respuesta por parte de quien la observaba.

Pasado el examen y con las manos algo sudadas y siendo eso algo molesto para el frío que hacía, abandonó el aula. Elsa la siguió hasta el patio pero pronto se separaron, la rubia necesitando hablar con su tutora y ella queriendo tomar aire antes del seminario.

Sus pasos la llevaron de vuelta a merodear la cafetería sin prestar mucha atención y terminó por quedarse en el patio central, tratando de quitarse algo de estrés. Un par de ojos cristales se filtraron en su mente de pronto y se mordisqueó el labio. Las dos veces esa mirada había estado puesta en ella pero no tenía idea quién era esa mujer. No recordaba haberla visto antes, porque si lo hubiera hecho lo sabría. Esos ojos no se encontraban en cualquier lado.

  * Ya estoy libre – la voz de Elsa la distrajo y asintió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos para después echarse a andar hacia donde tenían seminario.



Mercedes dejó el libro de lado y tomó el lápiz, garabateando en una hoja suelta mientras esperaba a que empezara la clase. La mañana venía siendo de lo más aburrida y el extraño vacío en su pecho se había sentido fuerte al despertar, todavía permaneciendo como una pequeña y molesta mosca que moraba entre las costillas y los órganos. Frunció la boca y suspiró, mirando el aula y la pizarra. Aún no se acostumbraba a tanta gente, a tanto ir y venir. Dejó el lápiz a un lado cuando notó la presencia de la profesora en la clase y sus otros compañeros se acomodaron al entrar. Eran pocos, apenas una decena. Se saludaron y la clase comenzó aunque su atención quedó perdida en algún lugar entre lingüística y cabellos negros.

Bárbara se recostó en la cama luego de haber tomado un baño caliente y comenzó a frotarse el cuello con lentitud. Cada vez faltaba menos, era lo que se decía a diario al despertar. Tomó el teléfono para contestar algunos mensajes dejados de lado durante todo el día y luego apagó los datos, dejándolo a un lado y cerrando los ojos después. Al día siguiente sólo tenía clases así que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Un suspiro de calma y casi que felicidad escapó de su boca y apoyó la cabeza en las almohadas.

Ojos verdes y mejillas rojas – como si de una rosa con sus hojas se tratara, apareció en su cabeza y su ceja volvió a alzarse en pregunta. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios al recordar cómo la joven se había girado evitando ser encontrada infraganti en su contemplación pero había sido inútil. Ella la había visto.

Quizás, después de todo, no había sido un día como cualquier otro. Pero eso ninguna de las dos lo sabían.

Después de un fin de semana agitado donde salir, pasarse un poco con el alcohol y despertar al día siguiente con resaca había sido la primera tarea en su lista, la semana estudiantil volvió a golpearla de lleno. Su madre había llamado el día anterior, preguntándole si no necesitaba nada, comentándole cosas de la casa familiar que ella había escuchado con atención. Había sido difícil en un principio separarse de sus padres pero ahora, acostumbrada a su propio espacio y soledad, parecía que poner un pie en su cuarto era un tedio. _¿Cuándo volvería?_ No quería ni saberlo.

Con las manos en los bolsillos atravesó los pasillos hasta la biblioteca y muy sumida en un mundo donde la tranquilidad existiera y fuera eterna se encontró en las puertas del lugar y no necesitó empujar pues un grupito salió comentando sobre los que tenían en las manos. Cruzó de prisa y tomó la bandita para su cabello, recogiéndoselo a medida que avanzaba. Historia europea. Siglo XXIV. Yendo de acá para allá entre los estantes con dos ejemplares en el brazo y en falta de uno más, sus ojos cayeron sobre una figura más baja y de cabello suelto que estaba sentada en una mesa haciendo apuntes rápidos. El color de cabello se hacía algo rojizo con la luz de la mañana que entraba por las ventanas, su tez era blanca y sus ojos… Sus ojos se fijaron en ella antes de darse cuenta y le sonrió, provocando el mismo sonrojo que la vez anterior. La muchacha le sonrió tímida y volteó la cabeza hacia su tarea otra vez. Podría acercarse y hablarle, por qué no. Pero primero el libro. Volviendo en sus pasos rebuscó de nuevo en los estantes hasta rendirse. Ninguno le convencía pues parecían muy resumidos y simples. Con un suspiro y una pequeña mordida de labio se volvió hasta el final del estante en busca de la muchacha sonriente que ya no estaba y que no había dejado rastro alguno. Su gesto se frunció al igual que sus labios y miró alrededor para no encontrarse con nadie. Al parecer estaba viendo fantasmas.

Tenía algo y no sabía qué. Esa mujer tenía algo que atraía sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Había sucedido en la cafetería, dos veces, y ahora sin querer volvía a levantar la vista para encontrarse con ella y sus lunares, con ella y sus ojos chocolate. Con ella y eso algo tenía que no sabía qué era. El viento fresco de invierno le revolvió los bucles cortos y castaños y los acomodó con una mano mientras se dirigía a la sala. Una compañera se acercó y se saludaron, comenzando a hablar sobre el fin de semana a medida que avanzaban entre los demás estudiantes. Tenía algo y la curiosidad de encontrar ese algo la persiguió el resto del día.

La mirada café con la mirada verde se encontraron varias veces entre la multitud estudiantil: en los patios, en la cafetería, las reuniones que hacían para anunciar cambios o noticias nuevas. Siempre, en algún momento, sus miradas se cruzaban y ninguna de las dos entendía qué sucedía en ese segundo en que todo se difuminaba. Sólo un segundo hasta que alguien se cruzaba y la otra desaparecía como si jamás hubiese estado allí. Pero había algo. Y a una le divertía y a la otra la asustaba porque nunca antes había sentido que los segundos dejaban de correr en su reloj y que el café se le antojaba demasiado. Y no la bebida, tampoco el dulce, sino el café de esos ojos que parecía sonreír cuando se encontraban con los suyos.

Era viernes. Era todo lo que sabía mientras entraba a la cafetería por algo de comer antes de entrar a clases. Con buen ánimo por los exámenes eximidos y ya poco peso sobre sus hombros, esa mañana había llegado con tiempo de sobra y quería reforzar su desayuno. La gente era poca a esa hora. Se acomodó el cabello hacia un lado y siguió el movimiento de quien iba frente a ella. Los grandes aros de acero le hacían cosquillas en la mandíbula cuando daba un paso tras otro. Su concentración en ese pequeño círculo de metal contra su piel fue cortada cuando sintió movimiento tras ella. Con curiosidad se volteó para encontrarse con una cabeza gacha de cabellos ondulados y castaños. La muchacha tras ella estaba peleando con un libro que no quería entrar en el morral.

  * ¿Quieres que te ayude? – ofreció pero no recibió respuesta, la terquedad siendo dueña y señora de aquel ser más bajo que ella.



Cuando por fin el borde del libro pasó el cierre de la bolsa, la joven levantó la cabeza y le sonrió algo nerviosa. Tenía las mejillas rojas otra vez y los ojos algo apenados. La fila se movió y Bárbara siguió adelante, la muchacha cerca de su espalda. El perfume dulce llegaba hasta su nariz y le recordaba a uno que ella había tenido alguna vez.

  * Buenos días – le sonrió a la mujer tras la barra y sacó su dinero –. Deme dos cafés con dos de azúcar, por favor.
  * Está bien… - se volteó hacia la cafetera y tomó dos vasos para llevar, rellenándolos y poniéndoles la cantidad de azúcar que le pidió – ¿cómo va la semana?
  * Ya se terminan los parciales – dijo con cara de sufrimiento y la mujer rió.
  * Que disfrutes – le entregó el pedido y tomó el dinero.
  * Justo como siempre – le guiñó un ojo antes de girarse.



Mercedes volvió la vista para encontrarse con una sonrisa amigable y ojos café chispeantes, un vaso con sorbete siéndole ofrecido. Frunció las cejas y le vio mover los labios. Con algo de ansiedad tomó lo ofrecido y Bárbara la tomó del codo, sacándola de la fila. Cuando volteó la cabeza, se encontró con la mujer que siempre la atendía sonriéndole.

Sus pasos las llevaron a las dos hasta una mesa aparte y Bárbara se sentó frente a ella, mirándola con curiosidad. Mercedes tenía el labio inferior prisionero de sus dientes, mirando el café en el vaso. Bárbara apoyó los codos en la mesa y la miró detenidamente, hasta le parecía sentir sus ojos bajar por cada lunar o peca en su cara. Finalmente, sacando fuerzas de algún lugar en su interior, levantó la vista hacia ella y Bárbara le sonrió.

  * ¿No piensas beber? - la increpó, sacando el sorbete para tomar lo que había dentro de él. Mercedes sonrió ante el gesto infantil. – Sí, pero te juro que tengo más de veinte años – insistió para sacarle algo más que una pequeña risilla. Sacó finalmente la tapa y comenzó a soplar la bebida.



Mercedes la miró y repitió sus acciones, viéndola reír y la miró más de lo necesario antes de bajar la vista.

  * Oye, ¿tú hace cuánto estudias? – preguntó y Mercedes le miró la boca detenidamente. Los segundos pasaron y Bárbara frunció las cejas – ¿No piensas contestarme? – la que frunció el cejo esta vez fue la castaña, mirando detenidamente sus labios. Luego abrió los ojos como entendiendo y sonrió antes de levantar los dedos.
  * _Sí, disculpa._



Bárbara se le quedó mirando casi perpleja, sintiéndose estúpida por unos segundos mientras Mercedes esperaba algún tipo de respuesta. Tragó saliva y se lamió los labios antes de volver a hablar. Le podía leer los labios.

  * ¿Eres sorda?
  * _Sí._



Los ojos verdes se quedaron quietos, dirigidos a los suyos a la espera de que volviera a hablar de que dijera algo. Sopló el café y bebió un poco en lo que Bárbara sacaba y desbloqueaba el celular.

_Bueno, no sé lenguaje de señas pero por aquí podemos hablar, ¿no? Me llamo Bárbara._

Mercedes sonrió ante la carita de disculpa de la morena luego de leer lo escrito en las notas y tomó el móvil, tecleando rápidamente con una sensación rara en el pecho.

_Me llamo Mercedes, un gusto y gracias por el café. ¿No te molesta esto?_

Bárbara elevó una ceja y frunció la otra en un gesto casi de berrinche, haciendo reír a la castaña que siguió bebiendo de su vaso. Con el móvil en mano no pensó mucho antes de echarse a escribir.

_¿Cómo me va a molestar? Es completamente normal. De nada por el café, está bien desayunar en compañía de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?_

_A veces se sienten incómodos hablando conmigo, sólo por eso. Sí, creo que es bueno tener a alguien con quien pasar antes de entrar._

La sonrisa que dio lugar a un par de hoyuelos le alegró el día a la morena que releyó el mensaje antes de decidirse a escribir.

  * Buen día, chiquillas, ¿cómo están? – Elsa apoyó una mano en el respaldo de Bárbara y la morena se giró a mirarla.
  * Hey, buen día – la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió –. Qué pinta traemos hoy, eh – le dio un toque en la cadera con el codo y la rubia rió.
  * Tengo un almuerzo que no pienso perderme – le guiñó un ojo y luego miró a Mercedes –. Hola.
  * Ella es Mercedes, Elsa – la castaña movió la mano algo tímida y la rubia la miró con atención.
  * Tú estudias en interpretación, ¿cierto?
  * Elsa, ella no oye.
  * Oh… - le sonrió a la castaña y tomó el teléfono de las manos de Bárbara.



_Soy Elsa, un gusto y disculpa si fui un poco brusca._

Luego de pasarle el móvil a Mercedes y de que esta se lo devolviera, Bárbara leyó los mensajes entre las dos mujeres.

  * Así que puedes ser amable, ¿ah? – le picó a la rubia que tomó una silla de la mesa junto a ellas y se sentó a su lado.
  * Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe – le guiñó y Bárbara rió, mirando a Mercedes.



_¿En serio estudias interpretación?_

_Sí, es mi primer año. ¿Ustedes?_

_Historia, las dos._

La rubia guardó el móvil luego de contestar algunos mensajes y se encontró a Bárbara y la castaña sonriéndose mientras Mercedes apretaba el móvil gentilmente en su mano. Sintiéndose como trece en la docena se puso de pie y besó la frente de Bárbara antes de despedirse de ambas.

  * Te veo en clase.
  * Dale, nos vemos.
  * No llegues tarde – le guiñó un ojo y la morena rió.



El número de teléfono de la castaña estaba escrito ahí debajo de todos los mensajes. Lo copió y lo agendó rápidamente. Mercedes sacó su celular y el primer mensaje llegó con un Hola ;) que le hizo sonreír.

Los minutos pasaron entre mensajes y miradas, sonrisas tímidas y Bárbara intentando aprender algunas cosas con las manos que sólo hicieron que la castaña se tapara la boca para que no la viera reír.

_Bueno, Mercedes, me tengo que ir. ¿Nos vemos luego?_

_Espero que sí. Que te vaya bien. Yo también ya me voy._

Ambas juntaron sus cosas antes de ponerse de pie, Bárbara tendiéndole la mano que Mercedes aceptó con una sonrisa.

Sus pasos la habían sacado de la cafetería cuando su celular sonó en su bolsillo. Un pequeño emoji sonriente y apenado estaba junto a un _gracias por el café_ que le sacaron una sonrisa antes de guardarlo y echar a andar hacia su clase.

  * ¿De dónde la conoces? – preguntó la rubia en cuanto ella tomó asiento a su lado.
  * ¿A quién? ¿A Mercedes?
  * Sí.
  * Pues la vi en la cafetería varias veces y en la biblioteca también y pues hoy le invité un café – se encogió de hombros y observó a la profesora que borraba la pizarra.
  * ¿Así de simple? Eso no hiciste conmigo.
  * A ti te di mi lugar en la fila de ingreso, si eso no es amistad…
  * Me lo diste porque te iba a explotar la vejiga – apuntó y Bárbara soltó una risilla.
  * Si lo pones así suena muy feo – ambas rieron y la profesora las miró, haciendo que se callaran – ¿Tú tienes idea de algo?
  * La verdad no sé qué vine a hacer hoy.



Mercedes entró por curiosidad de nuevo al chat de unos días atrás. Era sábado y cual relleno de pionono entre sus sábanas, estaba mirando una película. Afuera la lluvia era continua y hacía demasiado frío como para que fuera real. Los mensajes de Bárbara del miércoles anterior la habían hecho sonreír y se habían desconectado bastante en los últimos dos días por responsabilidades de ambos lados.

La puerta de su cuarto fue abierta y su madre entró con una bandeja con dos tazas, algunos dulces y servilletas. Dejó entonces el celular de lado y acomodó las almohadas, haciéndole espacio a la mujer que pronto se acomodó a su lado.

  * _¿Cómo te fue esta semana?_
  * _Bien, sólo que me cansé un poco –_ bebió el chocolate caliente y se sintió como un respiro. – _¿Y papá?_
  * _Vendrá en un rato, fue a buscar cosas que nos faltaban en la despensa. Te vi con el celular estos días, ¿alguien nuevo? –_ Mercedes rió y negó con la cabeza, dejando a un lado la taza.
  * _Sólo una compañera que me invitó a desayunar el otro día._
  * _Ya… me gusta verte así. Ahora, quiero comentarte algo._
  * _¿Qué pasó?_
  * _Tú papá y yo… hemos hablado con un doctor. Le llevamos tus estudios y puede que un implante…_
  * _¿Otra vez?_ \- su buen humor se esfumó y suspiró algo molesta.
  * _¿Me quieres escuchar por favor?_
  * _Quince años, mamá, ¿no te parece mucho?_
  * _Te prometimos que no nos íbamos a rendir. No te rindas tú ahora…_



Mercedes la miró por unos segundos y volteó su vista hacia la pantalla. El corazón latía sin ganas en su pecho ante otro posible fallo, otra pérdida de tiempo. La esperanza la había perdido cuatro años atrás y había bajado los brazos sin fuerzas para seguir. Después del accidente todo su mundo había desaparecido y hasta le parecía inútil seguir intentándolo. Cada vez que trataba de recordar la voz de su madre o la de su padre la cabeza le dolía y la ansiedad tomaba lugar en su pecho ante el desespero de sentir que todo era una mentira o producto de la necesidad de sentir algo, de _recordar_ sonidos que alguna vez formaron parte de su vida.

La mano de su madre cubrió la suya y entrelazó sus dedos, sintiendo las lágrimas llenarle los ojos. No quería volver a ilusionarse por algo que tal vez no fuera a funcionar.

  * _Lo siento._
  * _Está bien, mi niña, si no quieres ya no te vamos a obligar._



Los días se iban del calendario tan rápido como aparecían. De vez en cuando, Bárbara pasaba por ella e iban a la cafetería; otras veces ella la buscaba a la salida y la invitaba a almorzar. La relación con la morena se había vuelto algo normal, verla y sonreírle, saludarla, una pequeña charla antes de que cada una volviera a su mundo. Eran dos burbujas que chocaban de vez en cuando, como el salvapantallas de una computadora.

Augusta había pasado por ella varias veces por ella, quedándose hasta en el receso de invierno para poder pasar tiempo juntas. Y sólo entonces se encontró extrañándola de verdad. Nada había cambiado entre ambas, al contrario, parecía que todo era más intenso y sano que antes. Augusta le había confesado casi a regañadientes que la había extrañado y ella había reído, ganándose una sonrisa de la castaña que se le tiró encima. Y por esos días, en esas salidas, se desconectó de todo para recordar y recuperar el tiempo con quien fuera su mejor amiga desde que había tenido uso de memoria.

Una tarde, los últimos días del receso, sentadas al sol, la pregunta había caído de la nada y ella había sacado fuerzas de algún lugar para contestarle. No había sido con maldad, lo sabía, pero todavía dolía.

  * _¿Y Joaquín?_
  * _Siéndote sincera, no sé –_ se encogió de hombros y se cubrió mejor con la manta _– ¿Carlos?_
  * _Lo siento._
  * _No te preocupes, ya pasará –_ le sonrió y miró alrededor del patio.
  * _Pues…, Carlos y yo estamos bien. No tan bien como quisiera, pero creo que se arreglará –_ frunció la boca y suspiró –. _Hay veces que pareciera que no lo conozco._
  * _¿Ya hablaron?_
  * _No, y por eso estoy hablando contigo, Mechita._
  * _Ahora soy la doctora corazón._



Ambas se miraron y sonrieron, volviendo la vista hacia el cielo celeste. La mano de Augusta se deslizó hasta su reposera y tomó la suya, enredando sus dedos.

  * _Gracias por estar siempre._
  * _No tienes que agradecerlo –_ la miró y la joven de tez pálida asintió.
  * _De igual manera quiero hacerlo._
  * _Todo va a pasar, Augu, para bien o para mal. No pienses tanto._



Bárbara se recostó contra la pared y Elsa apoyó su cabeza en su regazo, ambas mirando el techo mientras las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la morena. El silencio era tranquilizador al igual que el calor y el apoyo de la rubia que no profería palabra. Se lamió los labios y respiró temblorosamente, intentando pensar qué había hecho mal pero sólo volvía una respuesta y sabía que era verdad: no había hecho nada mal.

  * Es un pelado culiado – murmuró Elsa y Bárbara rió.
  * No se vale que me hagas reír cuando estoy sufriendo.
  * Mira, yo por Camilo lloré lo que él no valía, con Horacio lo mismo – levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla, sacando las lágrimas de su piel –. Si Reynaldo me caga ahora, creo que me iría a festejar o algo.
  * Elsa, no digas eso.
  * Es sólo la verdad. No tienes por qué andar deprimiéndote aunque lo quieras.
  * Tal vez tengas razón.
  * La tengo – dijo segura y le tomó una mano, viendo sus ojos cafés bajar hacia ella. –. Él no merecía ni la mitad de todo lo que tú le dabas, en serio, así que deja de pensar en eso. Es un tonto y ahora tú estás libre. ¿Ya?
  * Ya… - el silencio se mantuvo de nuevo y ella volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra la pared, mirando el techo desnudo y blanco.
  * Lo calvo que es te tenía que haber advertido de todo esto.



Bárbara rió y Elsa la siguió, rompiendo la tensión del cuarto del departamento de la morena.

  * ¿Quieres salir? Vamos a pasear por ahí y a ver cosas que todavía no podemos comprar – se puso de pie y le tomó las manos, tirando de ella. – .Dale, por fi.
  * Elsa, no…
  * Elsa, sí. Dale.



Con las piernas pesadas y poco ánimo fue hasta el baño a enjuagarse la cara y volvió a cambiarse para seguirle los planes a su rubia amiga. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Nicanor no merecía que ella se amargara si a él tampoco le importaba.

Sus pies se apuraron en la entrada, sintiéndose alegre de por fin verla después de quince desastrosos días. Le tocó el hombro de un lado y se giró hacia el otro, riendo al verla con los ojos asustados cuando volteó y se encontró con ella. Rápidamente sacó el celular y tecleó.

_No soy tan fea para que me mires así >:(_

Mercedes rió y negó con la cabeza, dejándose abrazar por la mujer que dejó un beso en su mejilla y un millar de mariposas en todos sus sistemas. Su perfume era delicioso, pensó al sentir cómo había quedado en el pañuelo que tenía atado al cuello.

_Eres cualquier cosa menos fea, Bárbara. ¿Cómo estás?_

_El mejor cumplido que me han dado en meses ;) bien, ¿tú?_

Los ojos cafés no estaban brillando y tenía ojeras, el aura casi apagada alrededor suyo. La miró detenidamente y le quitó el teléfono escribiendo con cuidado en cada palabra.

_Mira, soy sorda y eso me agudizó la mirada. Sé cuándo me están mintiendo. ¿Pasó algo?_

Bárbara miró el mensaje y el tic apareció en sus finos labios, sintiéndose vulnerable frente a esos ojos cristalinos de distintos verdes. Tragó saliva y bloqueó el celular antes de tender la mano y tomar la de Mercedes, sacándolas a ambas de los pasillos para terminar en los patios, buscando un lugar tranquilo donde hablar.

Mercedes la miró con dedicación mientras Bárbara escribía. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en una coleta alta, liberando su rostro de obstáculos entre su visión y sus ojos, la forma de sus cejas y los lunares que adornaban su piel. Sus labios finos estaban entreabiertos y la concentración la rodeaba. Bárbara era muy linda aún en esos momentos donde la preocupación y el infortunio llenaban sus ojos.

Un toque suave en su mano hizo que saliera de su ensoñación y tomó el celular. Las palabras que leyó al principio fueron más que suficiente para entender el estado turbulento de la mujer junto a ella.

_Mi novio me dejó hace unos días. Aunque ahora debería llamarlo ex, ¿cierto?_

Ni siquiera el intento de aligerar el tema hizo que ella se despreocupara del todo. Le devolvió el teléfono sin contestarle y le tomó la mano, acariciándola repetidas veces.

Bárbara le sonrió y se recostó contra su hombro cuando Mercedes la abrazó. El perfume afrutado le llenó las fosas nasales y cerró los ojos, sintiendo su mano subir y bajar en su espalda. El calor de Mercedes era reconfortante en esos momentos y agradecía tener un apoyo aparte de Elsa. Se alejó con timidez y se encontró con su sonrisa.

  * Gracias – dijo y Mercedes le apretó la mano, moviendo los labios en un _no pasa nada_ que Bárbara deseó ser capaz de oír.



Algo había cambiado en ese abrazo, en su perfume nublándole el dolor y haciéndole sentir de verdad a fines de invierno y todo lo que ese período significada: la llegada de la primavera y todos los cambios, tanto del entorno exterior como aquellos que tomaban lugar en su interior, que ella acarreaba.

Era noviembre cuando la universidad se estaba volviendo un caos. Los exámenes a rendir y cuáles podían aplazar a febrero, los que ya se recibían, los que lloraban por fallar en los parciales.

Era noviembre cuando, otra vez, se encontraron almorzando en un pequeño restaurante a unas cuadras de la universidad. Mercedes le enseñó cómo preguntar direcciones con los dedos y Bárbara sonrió alegre al memorizar los gestos. Poco a poco había ido aprendiendo lo que la castaña le enseñaba de vez en cuando.

  * _¿Te vuelves a tu casa en vacaciones?_
  * Sí, en cuanto termine me voy – dijo en voz alta y Mercedes frunció el cejo –. ¡Ay, perdón!



La joven negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios y tomó el tenedor, enredándolo en las pastas que había pedido. Bárbara la miró y se guardó la sonrisa, tomando el vaso de agua en su mano y moviéndolo frente a la castaña que levantó la vista hacia ella.

  * ¿Un brindis? – Mercedes asintió rápidamente y tomó la servilleta para limpiarse los labios antes de agarrar el vaso – Por nosotras.



Mercedes miró sus labios y un rojo tímido le cubrió las mejillas al asentir y mover los labios repitiendo la frase. El móvil de la morena sonó y abrió los ojos, agitada al ver la pantalla. Mercedes la miró con confusión y Bárbara le mostró el celular antes de alejarse.

Mercedes la vio salir del lugar, hablando entre sonrisas en la entrada y se mordisqueó el labio, pensando en quién podía poner así a esa mujer. Tal vez habían arreglado las cosas con Nicanor, pensó al llevarse otro pedazo de pan a los labios y suspiró. No tenía por qué sentirse así si sólo eran amigas pero el bichito de los celos le picó el corazón y dejó el veneno instalado.

Bárbara volvió con ella y tecleó rápidamente un mensaje.

_Pequeña Mercedes, me tengo que ir. Me llamaron por un asunto universitario que olvidé totalmente. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?_

Mercedes asintió y Bárbara dejó el dinero bajo su vaso antes de acercarse y besarle la mejilla, haciendo que su pulso se desequilibrase. Agitó su mano en un saludo al salir del lugar y ella lo repitió, jugando con el tenedor en su otra mano. La camisa blanca con apliques celestes fue lo último que vio tras el cristal antes de que Bárbara se hubiera ido por completo. Con un suspiro cansino se recostó en la silla y miró el vaso que su amiga había sostenido minutos antes.

La morena se sentó frente a su profesora y suspiró antes de sacar el folleto con las señas.

  * ¿Cómo estamos hoy?
  * Un poco nerviosa, la verdad – fue sincera y la mujer le sonrió.
  * Es fácil, ya vas a ver. ¿Por qué decidiste empezar el curso?



Bárbara la miró como si le estuviera preguntando algo en ruso que entendió perfectamente más no sabía cómo contestar. ¿Por qué? Pues por Mercedes. Era obvio. ¿No? Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que las decisiones últimamente las tomaba pensando con el corazón. Hacía unas semanas había gastado bastante dinero que tenía ahorrado sólo para llevar a Mercedes a la costa, un viaje en el cual su compañera terminó dormida contra su hombro antes de siquiera llegar. Había sido un sábado memorable y no podía arrepentirse de ello. La sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña al ver el agua ir y venir contra la costa había valido cada centavo.

  * Por… una amiga.



_¿Cómo te fue hoy, Mechita?_

_Bien, supongo. ¿Tú?_

_¿Supones?_

_Creo que deberíamos hablar esto en persona, Augu, si no te molesta._

_Está bien, te iba a pedir nota de voz pero…_

_Eres wna, en serio._

Sonrió ante la forma que tenía su amiga de sacarla de su burbuja de preocupaciones. Dejó el teléfono después de ver los emojis riendo que la otra chica le contestó y se frotó la cara con ambas manos, mirando la tele que se movía sin sonido.

Luego de acomodar sus almohadas y de cubrirse con la sábana, se volteó hacia la pared y su mirada se prendió de la pared hasta que, en algún momento, se quedó dormida. En la bruma de su cabeza la sonrisa de su compañera apareció más de una vez y hasta se le hizo oír su risa aunque eso era un absurdo se dijo al día siguiente al despertar con buen ánimo pero con el sinsabor de que tal vez jamás pudiese oír su voz.

_Las **tal** **veces** que creamos a veces son la manera de escapar a ser valientes. Nos quedamos en **tal veces** por miedo a ponerle el pecho al asunto y despejar la x para saber cómo sería, si se podría, saber si no era un **tal vez**_ _que de verdad valía la pena._

Mercedes cerró el libro y lo dejó de lado, recostando su cabeza en la reposera mientras su madre tomaba asiento junto a ella al cobijo de la sombrilla. El mar iba y venía contra la arena, humedeciéndola para luego drenarse entre los granos. Bebió del sorbete, el frío del licuado llenándola de vida otra vez.

  * _Te veo algo apagada, ¿pasa algo?_



Se tomó su tiempo organizando lo que iba a decir antes de realmente hacerlo. No quería hablar por hablar. No quería arrepentirse de esa idea que llevaba semanas dentro de su cabeza, dando vueltas y vueltas como un avión de juguete.

  * _¿Crees que tendremos oportunidad esta vez?_
  * _¿Por qué lo decís?_
  * _Hablo de mis oídos._



Los ojos verdes de su madre se quedaron prendados de ella en busca de alguna manera de darle una respuesta concisa pero Mercedes quitó sus ojos de ella para ponerlos a merced del mar. Sentía la ansiedad comenzar a bullir en su pecho y estaba de vacaciones, decidida a olvidar los episodios de nervios o estrés que tuvieron lugar algunas veces durante el año.

  * _Yo creo que tal vez tengamos una oportunidad esta vez, mi amor._



_Tal vez_. Suspiró y sus uñas golpearon el vidrio del vaso antes de dejarlo de lado para poder hablar tranquilamente. Se sentó y hundió sus dedos en la arena fría gracias a la sombra.

  * _Entonces quiero intentarlo, mamá._



Esa tarde de diciembre, Leonor miró a su hija con una luz extraña en los ojos y la abrazó, pegándola a su pecho como cuando era niña. Mercedes la rodeó con los brazos y la mantuvo cerca, respirando del perfume y el bloqueador en su piel. Esta vez iba a confiar en que todo podría salir bien, esta vez quería ser lo suficientemente valiente para decir que al menos lo intentó.

Esa tarde-noche de enero Bárbara se encontró mordiéndose el labio, mirando su libro de señas y suspiró antes de sentarse frente al espejo. Con dedos algo temblorosos comenzó a practicar. Se llamaba Bárbara, tenía veintidós años, estaba estudiando historia, su familia vivía en Viña del Mar. La confianza comenzó a salir por si sola a medida que iba respondiendo las preguntas de la carilla, corrigiéndose al darse cuenta de algún error en la forma que iban los dedos. Tenía su primer examen al día siguiente. Unas semanas atrás, su madre había reído al verla y le había preguntado si no se cansaba de estudiar, a lo que ella sólo sonrió y volteó el rostro. Por Mercedes no importaba tener que aprender lo que fuera con tal de poder coincidir con ella.

El reflejo le devolvió la mirada y suspiró. ¿Cuándo y cómo? La verdad no lo sabía y tampoco esperaba averiguarlo pronto, sólo sabía que quería conectarse con la castaña todo lo que fuera posible.

Incapaz ya de seguir, dejó sus cosas de lado y tomó el teléfono, entrando al chat con Mercedes donde tenía mensajes sin responder y una foto. La descargó y se mordió el labio al verla sonreír, sus mejillas rojas al igual que su nariz y el sudor producto del calor perlándole la espalda y el hombro. Los ojos verdes eran preciosos con la luz de la tarde, pensó y tecleó un _preciosa <3 _que no tardó en enviar. Contestó los demás mensajes y luego bloqueó el teléfono para dejarlo a un lado. Necesitaba salir y despejarse. Y como si Elsa fuera su genio apareció por su departamento.

  * ¿Para dónde? – preguntó en cuanto abrió y Elsa sonrió.
  * No sé, a donde sea pero quiero salir. ¿Tú sigues estudiando?
  * Si rindo bien mañana, voy a tener la confianza suficiente de hablar con Mercedes sin problema en cuanto nos volvamos a ver.
  * Tanto así, ¿eh? – le acarició la cabeza y Bárbara cerró los ojos con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.



Elsa no había dejado de notar los pequeños cambios que se habían dado en Bárbara luego de la primavera, encontrándola más viva, más atenta, más feliz y como si la herida de la ruptura no hubiera existido jamás. Entonces, sumando los positivos y restando los negativos luego, se encontró con que el resultado del cambio medía un metro sesenta y tenía el cabello corto. Bárbara no había querido aceptarlo cuando ella se lo tiró como un dardo que dio en el blanco pero con una sonrisa había obtenido la respuesta que había querido.

Mercedes miró su reflejo en la puerta de vidrio, la bata de hospital siendo tan aburrida como todas las otras veces. Suspiró y pasó sus dedos sobre la parte rapada detrás de su oreja. Esta vez el nervio auditivo no iba a ser intervenido sino que iban a atacar a la cóclea y esperaba que las cosas salieran bien esta vez. Tomó el celular y lo desbloqueó, viendo que Bárbara aún no contestaba los mensajes. En el último tiempo habían hablado poco y nada, ella por andar de médico en médico para sus revisiones antes de entrar a cirugía y Bárbara… bueno, le había dicho que andaba preparándose para algo pero no sabía bien para qué. Tecleó el mensaje rápidamente y lo envió antes de arrepentirse. Desactivó los datos y lo dejó a un lado. Ernesto y Leonor entraron al cuarto con el gesto algo nervioso y detrás de ellos entró la enfermera con la silla de ruedas y un suero nuevo en la mano.

  * _¿Estás bien?_
  * _Sí –_ le sonrió a la mujer mayor y tomó asiento en la silla, recibiendo un beso por parte de su madre. – _. Te amo._
  * _Nosotros a ti, mi amor_ – le sonrió su padre, cuyos ojos cafés parecían tener una plegaria instalada en las pupilas.



Bárbara se colgó del wifi del lugar y los mensajes comenzaron a caer uno tras otro. Los mensajes de Elsa que había vuelto a su casa. Ella volvería en cuanto rindiera el examen. Archivó el grupo de la familia y volvió a abrir los mensajes de Mercedes, sonriendo ante el _que tengas un excelente día, Barbarita_ que reinaba en los mensajes de ese día. Se había desconectado hacía dos horas, cosa que le extrañó al ser de por sí temprano para ser vacaciones. La castaña le dijo lo mucho que le gustaba dormir y ahora era un milagro que estuviera despierta a las siete de la mañana. Respondió cada uno de los mensajes y al último terminó de escribirlo en medio de un suspiro.

_Que para ti sea un día grandioso, pequeña Mercedes._

Mercedes despertó sintiéndose de goma. Sentía parcialmente las manos y los brazos, la lengua parecía algo muerto en su boca. Pestañeó apenas y su madre apareció frente a sus ojos, luego una enfermera que le sonrió. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejándose invadir por el sueño de nuevo. Entre delirios volvió a encontrarse con Bárbara y fue su madre la testigo de la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en sus labios al estar sumida en su propio mundo.

Bárbara salió del instituto con una sonrisa en los labios esa mañana. Había dado bien el examen y sólo le quedaba por pulir algunas cosas antes de ser capaz de mantener una conversación sencilla con Mercedes. Tomó el teléfono y se encontró con el visto en su mensaje. Mercedes se había desconectado hacía cuatro horas y no había aparecido. Tragó saliva y trató que la ansiedad no le ganara. Podía esperar. Sólo faltaban unas semanas y volverían a verse.

  * ¿Cómo te fue? – Elsa saltó en su sofá y ella se dejó caer feliz.
  * Lo hice bien y podré hablar con ella sin problemas, mirándola a los ojos, Elsa – comentó ilusionada y la rubia la abrazó.



Mercedes se recostó en el sofá de la sala, mirando el chat abierto. Tomó aire y comenzó a escribir. Después de la operación había intentado mantener calma y no le había escrito. Y de eso hacían como cinco días. Bárbara había enviado un par de mensajes y el último le dejó mal sabor de boca.

_Disculpa si te estoy molestando, sólo quisiera saber cómo estás._

¿Cómo se le ocurría decir que molestaba? _¡Nunca!_ Pensó y se mordió el labio, enviando por fin el mensaje.

_Disculpa si no contesté antes, estuve con unos asuntos. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Tú cómo estás?_

Bárbara tomó el teléfono con prisa cuando lo oyó sonar y su madre sonrió al girarse hacia las hornallas. Desbloqueó y abrió el mensaje, sintiendo las mariposas volver a volar en su estómago después de haberlas masacrado con nervios durante todos esos días.

_No te preocupes, lo importante es que estás bien. Bien también, con mis padres._

_¿No que no te gustaba?_

_No hay lugar como mi ratonera pero los extrañaba un poco._

_Qué lindo que estén juntos. ¿Cuándo vuelves?_

_En dos semanas…_

Mercedes se pasó los dedos por sobre el cabello que ya despuntaba en su piel. Su madre había terminado de limpiar la incisión que estaba curando bastante rápido para que sólo fueran tres semanas desde la operación.

  * _¿Segura que vas a estar bien?_
  * _Sí, no te preocupes._
  * _Trata de no golpearte._
  * _Tendré cuidado –_ se puso de pie luego de mirarse una vez más al espejo y tomó el bolso – _. Te amo._
  * _Y yo, mi amor._



Ernesto cerró la puerta del auto y ella se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad al esperarlo. Volvería a tener clases y a ver a Bárbara. Habían quedado de verse en la entrada y eso la había animado por demás el día anterior.

Bárbara se mordió el labio al sentirse tan insegura. Quería saludarla pero sería muy… básico hacerlo en la entrada de aquel lugar tan poblado de gente. Se acomodó el cabello hacia un lado, jugando con la pequeña solapa del bolso, sus ojos en busca de cabellos castaños y ondulados.

Un par de dedos se clavaron en sus costillas y pegó un salto, agarrándose el pecho al girarse y encontrar a Mercedes cubriéndose la boca, sus ojos verdes brillando en la luz matinal. Encontrándose con esa mirada, pareció olvidarse de lo que sabía y lo que tenía que saber, de lo que debía y no debía sentir. El mundo volvió a borrarse y ese _algo_ hizo aparición de nuevo.

Los brazos de la castaña la rodearon y Bárbara cerró los ojos, apoyando su mentón en su hombro y sujetándola con fuerza, pegándola para que fuera capaz de sentir el latido alocado que hacía eco en su pecho. Fue Mercedes quien sacó su teléfono al separarse y escribió algo rápidamente.

_¿Cómo estás?_

_Muerta del susto._

La castaña rió y Bárbara le indició que saliesen de ese pasillo atestado de gente. El calor todavía estaba presente por lo que con pasos algo apresurados llegaron hasta un plantero alejado del resto, respirando a la sombra del edificio.

_¿Qué tal las vacaciones?_

_Me la pasé haciendo cosas, no tan relajante pero estuvo bien. ¿Tú?_

Mercedes la miró por unos segundos, los ojos de Bárbara esperando una respuesta que ella dio con una sonrisa antes de bajar la vista hacia el móvil. Quería iniciar tratamiento primero, quería ser capaz de oírla, de oír su risa que se le antojaba demasiado.

_Fue bastante bien, fuimos a la playa por unos días. No íbamos hacía como tres años así que estuvo bien._

Bárbara le sonrió y la atención de ambas se dispersó cuando Elsa apareció, saludándolas alegre y con un brillo especial en la mirada al verlas juntas, brillo que Bárbara conocía y que provocó un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Mercedes la observó de reojo y sonrió, mirando a Elsa que le decía algo a Bárbara para luego pedirle el móvil y escribir.

_¿Quieres venir a almorzar con nosotras?_

_Si no les molesta._

_Para nada._

Bárbara se puso de pie en un intento de aliviar la felicidad que la había golpeado y se despidió de Mercedes, directas ella y la rubia a la primera clase de la mañana. Mercedes hizo su camino hasta su sala con una sensación rara en el pecho, una rara que le gustaba.

  * ¿No le dijiste nada?
  * No, si me olvidé todo.
  * ¡Bárbara!
  * ¿¡Qué!? – la rubia rió y ambas tomaron asiento un poco al fondo.
  * Estás muy mal.
  * Creo que ya no tengo remedio – sonrió con resignación a los sentimientos que le embargaban la razón al estar cerca de Mercedes.



Y si bien los nervios del almuerzo se vieron aplacados por su cancelación ante la imposibilidad que presentó Mercedes al tener otra obligación, un mensaje de Bárbara apareció en sus notificaciones mientras esperaban al médico para control.

  * _¿Quién es?_
  * _Una compañera, mamá._



_Lamento que no hayas podido hoy, espero que lo podamos hacer otro día. Ten bonita tarde._

Reprimió una sonrisa y levantó la cabeza cuando los pacientes que estaban antes salieron. Su madre se puso de pie y ella la siguió, guardando el celular y adentrándose en el consultorio.

  * _¿Cómo estamos? ¿Alguna molestia?_
  * _No, ninguna. Está cicatrizando bien, sólo tengo comezón._
  * _Eso es lo que esperábamos, por lo que probablemente la semana que viene se active el procesador y puedas empezar el tratamiento._
  * _Está bien._
  * _Y tengo entendido, Mercedes, que desde que perdiste la audición no has vuelto a hablar –_ Mercedes negó y tragó saliva – _¿Por qué?_
  * _Porque me parecía inútil hablar cuando no podía escucharme y saber si lo que decía tenía o no sentido._
  * _Entiendo… ¿nunca volviste a hablar después de eso?_
  * Lleva quince años sin decir una palabra – dijo Leonor junto a ella, los ojos verdes de la mujer dejándole ver algo de tristeza.
  * Pues entonces tendrá que hacer un tratamiento completo para al menos recordar cómo hablar. ¿Está estudiando algo?
  * Intérprete de sordomudos.
  * Eso nos facilita muchas cosas entonces - le sonrió y Mercedes los miró un poco perdida –. _No te vas a dar cuenta y ya vas a estar escuchando y hablando como si nunca hubiera pasado nada –_ el hombre le tendió la mano y la castaña la tomó, recibiendo un apretón. Tal vez había tenido razón en dejar de lado el tal vez negativo.



Mercedes se acomodó el cabello tapando el implante sin mucho esfuerzo pues la rebeldía de su cabello se lo permitía. Tomó su bolso y volvió a salir para clases esa media mañana de junio. El frío estaba por todos lados otra vez, siendo bastante molesto a su gusto. Tiró de las mangas de su sweater, controlando la hora y metiéndose en el pasillo vacío de gente a esa hora. Metida en su burbuja, ignoró el par de manos que le rodearon la cintura y sonrió al ver las uñas pintadas de rosa furioso de Bárbara.

La mujer la soltó y se sonrieron, deteniéndose en medio del pasillo. La morena tomó el celular y lo desbloqueó, mostrándole el mensaje que había escrito con anterioridad.

Tantos meses, tantos días, tantas salidas y noches en los que no podía quitársela de la cabeza habían llevado a que, en un arranque furioso de ganas y esperanza, la invitara a salir. Había estado todo el día anterior queriendo decirle pero se le había escapado temprano, por mensaje sería muy informal y lo que ella sentía por Mercedes era mucho más fuerte. Ver las arruguitas junto a sus ojos al reír, la tez blanca tiñéndose de rojo ante alguna mirada fugaz que colisionaba con la suya en el silencio por demás existente entre ambas; todo eso sumado a la forma en que se perdían por horas del mundo sin quererlo, había hecho que lo que ella creyó ser un fugaz enamoramiento, ahora significara su razón de despertarse de buen ánimo a diario.

_¿Aceptas ir a tomar un café conmigo?_

Mercedes la miró con una sonrisa indescifrable y la vio morderse el labio, luego le quitó el teléfono pero no escribió en él, sino que lo bloqueó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Asintió antes de besarle la mejilla y alejarse a mirarla. Y Bárbara no necesitó más.

Los ojos verduzcos subían y bajaban sobre su reflejo de medio cuerpo, su cabello prolijamente arreglado con una pequeña boina oscura, un sweater rojo profundo y un abrigo crema haciendo juego al resto negro de su atuendo. Miró el reloj y tomó su celular y algo de dinero antes de abandonar su cuarto. Los ojos parecidos a los suyos se abrieron en sorpresa al verla más arreglada que lo normal y ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios, indicándole que callara.

  * _¿A qué hora vuelves?_
  * _En un rato, mamá. Me mandas un mensaje cualquier cosa –_ le besó la sien y Ernesto la miró por encima del periódico para terminar por esconderse tras él.



Bárbara se mordió el labio, sentada en una de las mesas fuera del café a la espera de su cita. No lo había catalogado así en un principio, jamás lo hizo con las demás salidas, pero esta era especial – o al menos esperaba que lo fuera. Movió sus dedos, visualizando mentalmente sus fotocopias de señas. Había estado practicando y asistiendo a clases tanto como podía. A casi un semestre de recibirse, se sentía ahogada con tantas cosas pero de igual manera buscaba un hueco para dedicarle tiempo a Mercedes aunque lo hiciera indirectamente.

Alguien tocó su hombro y volteó para encontrarse con la sonrisa apretada de Mercedes, su nariz roja y los ojos algo pálidos a causa del reflejo gris de la tarde. Se puso de pie y la saludó con besos en las mejillas antes de indicarle que entraran. Cerca del ventanal, escondidas en una esquina, ambas hablaban por mensajes animadamente en lo que Bárbara buscaba coraje para hacerlo con las manos. No podía fallar. Había practicado mucho. Mercedes se acomodó disimuladamente el aparato sobre su oreja y tragó saliva al ver que Bárbara fruncía las cejas ante su último mensaje.

_¿Piensas irte luego de recibirte?_

Pregunta que había hecho clic en Bárbara. Ahora que la había conocido, ¿quería realmente irse? Llevaba casi cuatro años allí, yendo y viniendo entre las calles de mano de María Elsa hasta que pudo hacerlo sola. Y ahora tenía otra mano que tomar para perderse un rato. Dejó el teléfono con una larga explicación de pro y contra sobre quedarse y la miró, mordiéndose el labio. Mercedes la miró atentamente.

  * _No_ – contestó, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y levantando las manos luego -, _tengo varias razones para quedarme._



Los ojos verdes se fijaron en ella, estáticos, los labios entreabiertos y los dedos aferrados a la taza. Bárbara apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, mirándola con ojos que buscaban aprobación. Pero no podía reaccionar, no sabía bien qué hacer. Pestañeó rápidamente antes de soltar la taza y tragar saliva, intentando procesar lo que Bárbara había hecho, entonces se estiró para tomar el móvil pero Bárbara se lo arrebató, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

  * _Puedo entenderte, al menos un poco, pero hazlo lento, ¿sí? –_ su sonrisita de disculpa hizo que los ojos se le cristalizaran.
  * _¿En serio estás haciendo esto?_
  * _Sí, por ti._



La joven de ojos claros se le quedó mirando por un par de segundos más, incapaz de creer que esa mujer frente a ella había aprendido lengua de señas para poder comunicarse sin una pantalla de por medio. Se lamió los labios y sonrió, una lagrima cayendo de su mejilla y siendo atrapada por los dedos de esa que sonreía con los ojos igual de cristalizados.

Algo había vuelto a cambiar y pareció que por fin pudo aceptarlo: le gustaba Bárbara. Y le gustaba el esmero que ponía en todo. Hasta en ella. Porque jamás, desde que se conocieron, la morena la dejó de lado, jamás dejó de buscarla. Jamás la dejó. Tragó saliva y tomó su mano, acariciándola.

  * _Nada de eso –_ negó y se volvió a sentar, las manos de ambas todavía unidas sobre la mesa atrapando su mirada. Sonrió y la miró, perdiéndose en el cristal de sus ojos. Y no por su color, sino por lo que dejaban ver –, _no agradezcas._



Mercedes se prendió a su brazo mientras esperaban el bus, mirándola con una sonrisa tierna que arrugaba su nariz y marcaba sus hoyuelos. Bárbara la miró con detenimiento y luego volteó el rostro. El corazón le latía sin frenos en el pecho, la felicidad parecía burbujear dentro de ella como si fuera una olla a presión que hervía agua llena de endorfinas.

  * ¿Cómo te fue, Romeo? – la voz de Elsa le detuvo el corazón al entrar al departamento y cerró la puerta tras ella después de suspirar.
  * Me podías avisar, casi me muero – dijo, entrando y encontrándola acostada y tapada en su sofá con un par de apuntes encima. –. Bien, conversamos mucho.
  * Oye, ¿ella es sorda o sordomuda?
  * Eh… no sé – frunció las cejas y se quitó el pañuelo del cuello, dejándolo a un lado –. Nunca la oí hablar.
  * Yo tampoco, por eso pregunto.
  * Voy a preguntarle en cuanto pueda. Sé que tuvo un accidente y por eso quedó sorda. Se lastimó y le produjo sordera profunda pero nada más que eso.
  * ¿Era nula? – se incorporó y Bárbara se sentó en el apoya brazos.
  * No oye nada de nada. La operaron varias veces pero no hubo caso. Los nervios auditivos estaban bien según los médicos – se encogió de hombros y su celular vibró.
  * Mm… Romeo tuvo suerte – una almohada cayó sobre su cara y rió.



_Gracias por todo, Bárbara._

_Gracias a ti por permitirme aprender tanto, Mercedes._

Y había aprendido a cómo la valentía sacaba lo mejor de uno cuando se proponía las cosas con alguna meta en particular. Mercedes había dejado de lado sus miedos de no ser capaz de insertarse en la sociedad y había decidido estudiar para ayudar a otros. Ella, en cambio, había decidido aprender por Mercedes. Y esa era su máxima meta.

Eran alrededor de las once de la mañana del viernes cuando salió de su última clase, encontrándose a Bárbara sentada contra la pared del frente del corredor, jugando con el móvil. Tenía la nariz roja y los ojos algo aguados, eso recordándole sus mensajes sobre lo mal que le estaba tratando la gripe. Los ojos cafés se levantaron hacia ella y le sonrió, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y tomando el bolso a las apuradas.

  * _Hola –_ miró sus ojos y sonrió, levantando la mano para secarle una de las lágrimas que alcanzó a caer –, _ni te pregunto cómo estás._
  * _Gracias -_ rió y se sorbió la nariz, cubriéndose con un pañuelo al estornudar –. _Perdón. ¿A dónde vamos?_
  * _¿Qué tal si vamos a que descanses y dejamos el almuerzo para otro día?_
  * _¿Por qué no almorzamos en mi departamento?_ – ofreció con las cejas alzadas y otro estornudo le desfiguró el gesto de alegría. Mercedes sonrió mientras se mordía el labio y asintió, tomando el paquete a medio usar de pañuelos descartables y tendiéndoselo –. _¿Quieres?_



Bárbara le abrió la puerta, dejándola pasar, perdiéndose en la propia contemplación de la muchacha que ponía sus ojos sobre cada pequeña pertenencia suya en ese lugar. Cerró con prisas cuando Mercedes se volteó a verla y en el agachar la cabeza concentrada en que la llave girara, se perdió la sonrisa de Mercedes a la que le siguió una mordida de labio y un sonrojo leve.

  * _Bueno, bienvenida –_ le dijo con un guiño y Mercedes dejó su bolsa en el sofá, sobre la mesa ratona encontrándose con migajas y una taza – _. Eso es de Elsa._
  * _¿Viven juntas? –_ preguntó con el pequeño bichito volviendo a picarle el pecho y Bárbara negó.
  * _No, pero más se la pasa aquí que en su casa –_ se encogió de hombros mientras se quitaba el abrigo y Mercedes asintió, volviendo a mirar alrededor. –. _¿Qué almorzamos?_
  * _¿Te parece un caldo? Así te recuperas._
  * _Está bien. Veré qué falta y lo traigo._



Mercedes asintió antes de meterse a la pequeña cocina donde Bárbara ya hurgaba en la heladera y en la alacena. Se quedó recluida junto al pequeño refrigerador y la morena volteó a mirarla.

  * _Si quieres puedes hacer como que estás en tu casa, no vas a romper nada._
  * _¿Segura?_
  * _Claro_ – miró alrededor y tocó sus bolsillos antes de salir hacia la sala otra vez, volviendo con el abrigo puesto – Y _a vengo, ten la llave. Te voy a mandar un mensaje cuando esté de vuelta._



Mercedes asintió y la siguió, cerrando una vez que la mujer salió. Tomó su celular y lo desbloqueó, poniéndolo junto a ella mientras enjuagaba las verduras que había y tomaba un cuchillo para poner manos a la obra.

Bárbara saludó de nuevo al conserje y subió hasta su piso, enviándole el mensaje a Mercedes antes de llegar a la puerta. El corazón le iba a un ritmo nuevo al saberla esperando por ella y eso de alguna manera cambiaba otra cosa entre ellas.

Mercedes sintió el vibrar y miró por encima, encontrándose con el nombre de la dueña de casa. Se secó las manos y fue a abrir, sonriéndole abiertamente a la que entró con una bolsa en cada mano.

Entre comentarios y arreglos por todo el desordenado lugar, terminaron sentadas en la sala mirando las fotografías que Mercedes le iba mostrando de sus vacaciones. Cuando Bárbara se pensó que esa de allí, esa que estaba pegada a ella, no podía ser más linda, aparecía toda mojada y con arena en las rodillas, la foto anterior mostrando la caída. Se lamió los labios y la miró, centrándose en las pequeñas pecas y en los lunares, la curva de sus pestañas y la forma de sus cejas, la caída de su nariz y… sus ojos. Mercedes la estaba mirando y tenía una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Otra vez se detenía todo, otra vez no había mundo, otra vez no había nada más que ese cruce de miradas que pendía en un silencio forzado. Bárbara se mordió el labio inferior y luego tragó saliva, mirándola con toda la atención del mundo, esa que la castaña merecía y que ella quería darle si la dejaba. No, no había planeado enamorarse tan rápido después de haber roto con Nicanor, tampoco pensaba hacerlo de una mujer. Pero una no controla el corazón, una puede flotar en el amor simple o hundirse en las profundidades de uno que arranca suspiros y añoranzas de un futuro incierto. Ella se sentía flotando en la profundidad de la mirada inmensa de Mercedes en esos momentos.

Levantó la mano y con lentitud acarició su mejilla, la mirada de Mercedes cayendo sobre su boca muy lentamente hasta que su respiración tembló.

  * ¿Me dejas? – alcanzó a preguntar y Mercedes se detuvo un momento en ese stop temporal, procesando los movimientos. Finalmente la miró y sonrió, asintiendo.



Bárbara pasó sus dedos debajo de su mentón y detrás de su oreja libre, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar y acercándose un poco más. Se sonrieron con nerviosismo antes de que todo se apagara y los sentidos se agudizaran a su máxima capacidad.

Mercedes aspiró su aroma a invierno y perfume, a café y libros. Bárbara sabía a lo desconocido y ella estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo. El agarre fue más fuerte y la morena suspiró contra su boca, pasando al otro labio y succionándolo despacio, con ternura, una caricia que acarreó la sensibilidad en la piel. Mercedes la sostuvo de la otra mejilla, dejándose llevar por la ternura y la dulzura de esos labios que se presionaban con los suyos con todas las ganas del mundo.

Se separó de ella unos segundos después, lamiéndose los labios, observando la boca que acababa de besar y las mejillas se le pusieron rojas. Acarició su mejilla con los dedos y delineó su mandíbula hasta su mentón, tomándola suavemente y acercándose para dejar otro beso en sus labios. Bárbara sonrió pero de golpe se alejó, abriendo los ojos y levantándose a prisa.

Mercedes respiró un aire diferente y corrió tras ella, ambas mirando la olla al borde de secarse. Bárbara echó algo más de agua y revolvió, tanteando la sal antes de dejar la cuchara a un lado y volver a tapar.

Sus ojos se encontraron cuando la morena se volteó y Mercedes le sonrió, arrancándole una risa. Y ahí estaba, eso que tanto anhelaba oír se reprodujo por unos segundos a merced de sus oídos antes de que se bloqueara de nuevo. Sus ojos se abrieron al igual que sus labios, y Bárbara se acercó hasta ella en la puerta, acariciándole la mejilla y mirándola con preocupación.

  * _¿Qué pasa?_
  * _Nada…, no es nada –_ sacudió la cabeza y levantó ambas manos, acariciándole el rostro otra vez, rozando sus labios con los dedos y sonriendo luego.



Las manos de Bárbara la rodaron y su cabeza fue a parar sobre su hombro, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello y haciéndole cosquillas al respirar. Mercedes sonrió y metió sus dedos en sus cabellos oscuros, acariciándola lentamente antes de abrazarla. Al día siguiente tenía turno con el otorrino y podía decirle que había oído algo después de varios días. Y ese algo era la melodía más hermosa del mundo.

El almuerzo pasó entre besos y caricias, conversaciones entre miradas que hablaban por sí solas. Bárbara extendió la mano sobre la manta y tomó la suya, entrelazando sus dedos y llevándose el dorso a la boca, dejando un beso tibio en ella. Mercedes la miró y sonrió, pero eso desapareció cuando Bárbara frunció las cejas al mirar tras su oreja. Sus dedos se soltaron y con lentitud acarició el dispositivo que descansaba tras su pabellón.

  * _¿Qué es esto?_
  * _Es un implante._
  * _¿Por qué no me dijiste? –_ preguntó más por curiosidad que por indignación. Mercedes se lamió los labios y bajó la vista.
  * _No estábamos seguros de si iba a funcionar, durante todos estos años no tuve buenos resultados._
  * ¿Y funciona? ¿Me oyes? – habló pero Mercedes negó al ver su movimiento de labios.
  * _Estoy en tratamiento y no sabemos con exactitud cuándo volveré a oír bien, pero… -_ tragó saliva y sonrió, sus ojos fijándose en los de la morena – _oí cuando te reíste en la cocina. Y te ríes muy bonito._



Quien esta vez quedó sin habla fue la morena y sin saber bien qué hacer, la abrazó, besando su cabeza y apretándola contra su pecho. Mercedes se resguardó en su calor y suspiró cuando se separaron.

  * _Estoy muy feliz por ti, pequeña -_ sus ojos se aguaron y le tomó el rostro, besando su frente sin muchas vueltas – _, eres muy valiente._



La castaña no le respondió nada pero le besó la palma de la mano, recostándose en ella y cerrando los ojos para dejarse ir en la plenitud que esa mujer, y sólo esa mujer, le generaba.

Bárbara le acarició la otra mejilla con los dedos, sintiendo el retumbar de su propio corazón llenar todo su sistema. Mercedes la había oído, al menos por un segundo, y eso no podría pagarlo jamás. La felicidad de saber que aquella joven estaba peleando por lo que tanto merecía era admirable.

Y sin pensarlo, en un día como cualquier otro, su corazón ya había encontrado hogar nuevo y era esa muchacha que ahora la miraba sin otra expresión que tranquilidad en todo el rostro. Se había enamorado profundamente antes de lo planeado, antes de buscarlo, y agradecía tener la fortuna de haberla encontrado.

La quería, la quería y mucho. Conocerla había sido ver el mundo de una manera distinta, aprender desde el corazón con la fe ciega de los hechos concretados por quien lucha por lo que quiere. Mercedes lo hacía. Y no luchaba sólo por sí misma, luchaba por darle la oportunidad al resto.

La quería, la quería y mucho, y en momentos como ese deseaba poder decírselo y que Mercedes la oyera, que sintiera en el vibrar de su voz la verdad del sentimiento que moraba en su pecho, burbujeando en su sangre cada día sin poder evitarlo. Deseaba que Mercedes le dijera que también la quería, que lo que había sentido en el beso no era una simple ilusión. Pero Mercedes no podía. Entonces recordó la pregunta de Elsa y se preguntó en cómo sería la voz de la castaña, en cómo sería oírla decir su nombre, decirle buenos días; en cómo sería al decirle _te quiero._

La miró una vez más y sonrió, acariciando su piel otra vez. No. No necesitaba que abriera la boca e hiciera cantar sus cuerdas vocales para saber que el sentimiento que se encontraba en los tonos del verde de su mirada era verdad, era real.

Se inclinó y besó su frente, buscando luego su boca para finalmente sonreír contra sus labios al separarse. Mercedes la miró con sus ojos grandes y verduzcos, delineando sus facciones, encontrándose con su alma regalada en sus pupilas. Y la tomó, tomó su alma y su corazón en un beso suave. Un beso que valía un mundo, o tal vez un sistema planetario entero.

Esa mañana, Mercedes se presentó al otorrino junto a Bárbara. La nueva compañía llamó la atención a su doctor y ambas simplemente sonrieron al entrar. El logopeda la esperaba y la sesión comenzó normalmente.

Las miradas entre ambos médicos fueron captadas por Bárbara que, recluida en una esquina, intentaba concentrarse en una revista sobre audición. Mercedes estaba haciendo su máximo esfuerzo en cumplir al pie de la letra las indicaciones, haciendo ejercicios de respiración e intentando captar los sonidos del pequeño xilófono que el doctor tenía entre ambos.

Bárbara prestó atención cuando el hombre levantó una serie de carteles frente a ella y Mercedes movió los labios antes de empezar a pronunciar.

  * Er…ra… dura – murmuró y el hombre asintió, instándola a repetirlo más rápido –. Errad..ura.
  * _¿Sientes la vibración en la doble r? –_ Mercedes asintió. – _Vamos a trabajar en palabras con doble letra para que vayas aflojando la lengua. Vas a hablar antes de que te des cuenta._



_¿Mercedes es sordomuda? Nunca la oí hablar._

Mercedes tenía una voz rasposa y dulce, antojándosele a un ángel travieso. Las lágrimas volvieron a llenarle los ojos y tragó saliva, pasando de página para poder distraerse.

  * Alguien… giró... papel – murmuró y frunció las cejas. Aún le costaba ubicar a los sonidos que percibía. Bárbara levantó la cabeza al oírla y la castaña la miró.
  * _Bien, eso es un avance grande. Hay al menos cinco metros entre tú y tu amiga y lo oíste. ¿Ves cómo sesión a sesión va mejorando?_



Y sesión tras sesión Mercedes fue poniendo un poquito más de empeño en que los ejercicios le salieran, en que su cabeza fuera aceptando y codificando los sonidos para volver a insertarla al ajetreado mundo que una vez formó parte de su vida diaria.

Había días en que el sueño – o recuerdo, del accidente la atacaba y parecía que despertaba en la camilla de nuevo, incapaz de oír nada. Esos días eran más difíciles para la terapia pues sentía que aquello era solo una ilusión, el miedo de que funcionara sólo por un tiempo la aterraba y saber que podría llegar a oír a Bárbara por poco tiempo para luego volverse privilegio del que alguna vez fue dueña no le dejaba buen sabor de boca.

Y ese era uno de esos días.

Bárbara miró cómo Mercedes se frotaba el cuello mientras ella preparaba el desayuno – o mejor dicho _su_ desayuno porque se había despertado bastante tarde. Esos masajes sólo significaban una cosa: estrés. Vertió dos cucharaditas de azúcar en su té con leche y caminó de vuelta a la sala con pasos lentos, no queriendo manchar el piso. Dejó la taza sobre una servilleta y se sentó junto a la castaña, mirándola detenidamente.

  * _¿Quieres que te haga los masajes?_
  * _No, está bien –_ dijo, quitándole importancia pero la morena no lo hizo, sino que se pegó a ella y le besó el cuello antes de abrazarla.
  * _Está bien si no estás bien, pero no te pongas a la defensiva ni rehúyas. Sabes que estoy hasta para masajearte los pies después de que corras una maratón._



Mercedes sonrió pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Los mimos de Bárbara continuaron por su piel hasta que la recostó contra su pecho, dejándola llorar tranquila para descargar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Le dolía verla así pero sabía que decirle _te entiendo_ sería una falacia porque no tenía ni idea de lo que la castaña estaba pasando. Pero podía apoyarla desde su cariño y lo haría todo lo que la otra le dejara. Besó su frente y Mercedes se aferró a su suéter, temblando al respirar y haciéndose una bolita sobre el sofá para pegarse aún más a ella.

El silencio esta vez fue necesario por ambas partes. Bárbara no tenía idea de qué decirle si le planteaba el malestar y Mercedes no quería palabras por más sinceras que fueran. Sólo quería quedarse en su calor y perderse del mundo un buen rato. No pedía más.

  * _¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_



Sentadas una junto a la otra en la cafetería de la universidad esperaban a Elsa esa mañana. Mercedes revolvió su bebida y asintió, mirándola con atención.

  * _¿Por qué no hablas?_
  * _¿Lo dices por lo del otro día?_
  * _No, la pregunta viene desde antes. No te quería incomodar._



Mercedes asintió y sacó su celular, comenzando a escribir su respuesta un poco más larga, más cierta, que la convencional que daba a esa pregunta. Después de borrar varias veces y jugar con los nervios de Bárbara por unos minutos, finalmente le tendió el teléfono y se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja.

_Cuando tuve el accidente con mis padres, yo perdí la conciencia por unos dos días. Estaba bien y estaba estable pero no sabían que daños podía tener más allá de los raspones. Me había dado la cabeza muy fuerte contra la puerta del coche. Tenía un corte no muy profundo pero no despertaba. Cuando desperté, mi madre estaba conmigo y mi papá iba entrando al cuarto con el brazo vendado y un par de puntos en la mejilla. Fue bastante terrorífico ver que movía la boca pero no emitía sonido. Empecé a llorar, me lastimé el brazo con la aguja del suero al patalear y me tranquilizaron no sé cómo. Después de varios estudios se comprobó que la sordera me provino por la conmoción y no sabían si sería temporal o no. Cuando me di cuenta de que no podía oír y me había resignado a no volver a hacerlo, simplemente decidí que dejar de hablar me ayudaría a sentirme un poco mejor. Sellé algo que no podía oír, algo que ya no sabía cómo controlar si no podía escucharle. Tenía cinco años y creo que fue un berrinche que resultó en algo no tan deprimente._

Bárbara terminó de leer y tragó saliva, intentando alejar las lágrimas que amenazaban con saltar sobre sus mejillas. No era lástima, era dolor eso que quemaba su pecho. Mercedes no merecía haber pasado por aquello tan pequeña y sin embargo se las había apañado para salir adelante.

Levantó los ojos hacia el rostro que ahora estaba gacho así que rodeó la mesa para ponerse de rodillas junto a ella y le tomó el rostro con las manos, acariciándole las mejillas.

  * _Lo siento mucho –_ gesticuló lentamente y Mercedes asintió. El abrazo que recibió fue apretado, lleno de cariño, y atrajo la atención de varios en aquel lugar pero a ella no le importó –y a Bárbara tampoco.



Mercedes entró corriendo al departamento, su cabello mojado por la lluvia que las agarró a la salida del cine había sido lo mejor del mundo, sentir el agua fría calmar el calor de la noche de verano había logrado que la vida se filtrara por sus poros otra vez. Bárbara entró tras ella, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y llenando de besos su cuello antes de volver a dejarla en el suelo.

  * _Ve a bañarte si quieres, tengo secador para tu cabello y ropa para que te cambies –_ ofreció la morena y Mercedes se mordió el labio antes de aceptar.



No podía quedarse toda la noche sin el dispositivo. Con algo de timidez siguió a Bárbara hasta el baño luego de dejar en la mesa la bolsa de plástico con el procesador. La morena le dejó una camiseta y un pantalón de algodón, una toalla y un beso en la frente antes de retirarse.

  * _Te prestaría ropa interior pero no tengo sin usar y…_
  * _Tranquila, no hay problema –_ le sonrió y Bárbara asintió antes de cerrar la puerta al salir.



Una vez enfundada en la ropa prestada, sus pies descalzos la llevaron hasta la sala donde el ventilador de pie estaba encendido y Bárbara estaba con el secador de cabello en mano esperándola. La ventana estaba abierta y el aire fresco de la lluvia lo inundaba todo.

Bárbara le besó la mejilla cuando ella tomó asiento frente a ella en el sofá y la mujer comenzó a secarle el cabello con paciencia, cuidando con no hacer mucha presión sobre donde estaba la herida. Mercedes siempre le decía que ya estaba bien pero ella cuidaba mucho de aquel tesoro que ahora formaba parte de la vida de su… de su…

Tragó saliva ante la falta de nombre a esa relación donde no dejaban de ser amigas pero que compartían besos y caricias, miradas largas que atravesaban a la otra con una mar de sentimientos que se mezclaban y erizaban la piel.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos el cabello de la castaña estaba completamente seco, desde la raíz a las puntas y la joven se levantó para besarle la nariz antes de ir hasta la cocina por el dispositivo. Bárbara desenchufó el secador y lo dejó sobre la mesa ratona para que se enfriara. Un par de brazos la rodearon y sonrió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y recibiendo un beso en el cuello.

  * _¿ya le avisaste a tus padres?_
  * _Sí, les dije que estoy contigo hasta que deje de llover._
  * _¿No les molesta que estés conmigo tanto tiempo? –_ preguntó con curiosidad y Mercedes se encogió de hombros antes de soltarla.
  * _Ya lo aceptaron, creo –_ frunció las cejas y tomó sus zapatillas, poniéndolas en una esquina del piso y dirigiéndose a la cocina por un trapo para limpiar el agua.



_Lo aceptaron._ ¿Qué cosa? ¿Su amistad de por más fuerte? ¿Qué ellas… eran _algo_? Tragó saliva intentando salir de esa pregunta pero hacía días – y meses – que la venía persiguiendo.

Ella quería a Mercedes más de lo que alguna vez quiso a sus otras parejas –y no era por comparar, era sólo la verdad. Se había enamorado irremediablemente y Mercedes también la quería. Lo sentía en su forma de abrazarla, en sus besos y la manera en que la miraba. Lo había visto por primera vez en su mirada cuando se besaron aquel mediodía del caldo casi seco. Lo había visto todos los días desde entonces y tal vez lo había visto antes aunque muchas veces la idea le hacía agua la boca pero no era capaz de ponerle el pecho y luchar para que se concretara.

  * _¿Qué pasa?_ – un par de dedos le tomaron el mentón luego de los signos frente a sus ojos y enfocó a Mercedes de nuevo, sonriéndole dulcemente.
  * _Nada, bonita, no pasa nada._
  * _Sí pasa, ¿qué es?_



Bárbara se mordió el labio y suspiró antes de tomarle ambas manos y quitarle el trapo húmedo con el que había limpiado el piso. Rodearon el sofá y la hizo sentarse, tomando ella asiento en el borde de la mesita para estar frente a ella y no perderse nada – ya fuera la aceptación o el rechazo. No estaba pensando claramente así que no podía tener idea adelantada de la respuesta.

El corazón le latía fuerte en medio del pecho sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él o como estabilizarlo. Tal vez hablar le sirviera pero ¿Qué decir? Podría meter la pata y…

Suspirando acarició las palmas de Mercedes con los dedos y la castaña sonrió, prestándole atención completa mientras que la observaba maquinar sin detenerse.

  * Voy a tener que usar la voz porque o sino me voy a perder – murmuró y Mercedes intentó concentrarse aún más, alternando su vista entre los dedos que codificaban el mensaje con lentitud y sus ojos que estaban algo asustadizos. Cuando finalmente entendió lo que dijo, sonrió divertida y asintió –. Desde que te conocí que sentí _algo_ que nunca sentí con nadie más – Mercedes sonrió y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. –. Sonríes de una manera única y agradezco haberte visto, haberte mirado, porque mi vida desde que tú estás tiene un propósito y es verte feliz – y los ojos frente a ella se cristalizaron, la sonrisa temblando levemente. –. Durante todos estos meses, Mercedes, has cambiado todo y la magia que tienes es de otro planeta, pequeña. – Bárbara se encontró con sus propios ojos aguados y sonrió con una pequeña risilla de compañía antes de secarse, pestañeando rápido – No sé cuánto va a durar, ni cuán fuerte puede ser, sólo sé que quisiera que lo que tenemos lleve un título oficial con el cual poder presentarte a mi familia, a mis amigos, a quien pregunte quién es la chica de ojos verdes tan linda que va conmigo – las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron rojas y rió, mordiéndose el labio. Su risita ronca ya se podía oír con claridad y Bárbara sentía la melodía atravesarla como una flecha.



La castaña tragó saliva y suspiró temblorosamente, mirándola con ojos soñadores mientras sentía el murmullo de la voz ir tomando un poco más de forma, las palabras apareciendo en su mente y ellas hilándolas una a una. Y así no hubiese tenido un implante en el oído, así el accidente jamás hubiera ocurrido y su audición fuera perfecta, nada en el mundo la preparó para las palabras que llegaron a ella con claridad cuando Bárbara abrió los labios.

  * Mercedes, ¿quieres ser oficialmente mi novia? Porque ya no quiero que sólo seas la amiga con quien comparto besos. Porque te quiero, Mercedes. Te quiero mucho – murmuró con los ojos aguados y un par de gotitas cayendo por sus mejillas.



El corazón le latía desbocado y la boca se le había secado sin remedio. La voz de Bárbara diciendo que la quería era lo más hermoso que había oído hasta ese momento. Y no sólo era algo estrictamente sentimental a nivel pareja, era el parte aguas en su recuperación porque sabía que haría todo lo posible para oírla decirle eso a diario, para oírla reír, para oírla tararear cuando hacía resúmenes – así como la había oído hacía unas semanas.

Las manos de la morena tomaron las suyas y Mercedes sonrió, inclinándose a besar su frente para luego recostarse en ella, mirándola a los ojos y encontrándose siendo los cíclopes de Cortázar. Le tomó las manos con fuerza y le sonrió, sintiendo el temblor en el cuerpo de la morena y en su respirar. La besó corto y casto, lo justo para intentar calmarla y luego tragó saliva.

  * Yo también te quiero, Bárbara – alcanzó a murmurar antes de que sus labios fueran atrapados por los de la morena que sonreía entre beso y beso, entre el sabor salado de las lágrimas de felicidad que las embargaban ahí, en el medio de la sala de un departamento universitario bajo el cielo lluvioso de Santiago.



Y no, la fortuna de encontrarla no se dio en un día cualquier a otro. Se dio en el día justo, en el día que tenía que ser, el día que el destino decidió que aquella que sonreía con las mejillas húmedas y la sostenía de la nuca fuera quien morara en su corazón por el resto de sus días.


End file.
